Lexus Grace
'''Lexus Grace '''is a Greek Demigod daughter of Zeus. She is shown to be interested in the same types of music that Thalia Grace had listened to in her lifetime. Alexus is all about pride and friendship, she knows how to get a job done the first time ordered and never thinks twice about betraying her friends. She also is shown to have the similar personality as her late half-sister. Character Overview History Lexus was told to have a harsh life as a kid, she ended up being chased around by monsters for most of her life. When she finally realized who she was, she nearly died. Lexus met her father twice. Once when she was a child of only 9 years old and again when she was of the age of thirteen. She wasn't fond of her father, realizing that her father didn't love her mother. When she was thirteen she was finally attacked by a monster that nearly killed her mother. In order to protect her mother, she decided to leave and head for the one place of survival. Camp Half-Blood. She arrived there after being attacked repeatedly. Her mother soon after died, and Lexus never went to the funeral understanding that it would only attract more monsters towards innocent mortals. Lexus lived at camp for the remainder of her life, and met Exavier when he came to Camp. Like Jasmine, Lexus believes that he is indeed intresting. She also was the first person to actually express that she liked him, although he didn't quiet understand her. The two became very close afterwards. Personality Lexus is actually shown to be very prideful and caring towards those she considers her family. She also is very competative when it comes to things that she takes pride in. Lexus has been shown to be very understanding towards things that are shown to be very sad. She thinks of life as something that shouldn't be played with and resents all people that take life as a joke. She is considered the leader of the Camp, due to her status as the Daughter of Zeus. Lexus is very cautious when it comes to things that she does, she also reviews a play when it comes to staging out betrayle in order to defeat an enemy. She also seems to think of the enemies of the Olympians a scum due to the way that they approach the heroes. Appearance Lexus is described to be very beautiful. She has long black hair and a caramel complexion. She has stromy blue eyes and is always shown to be sporting black leather combat boots jeans and the occasional casual t shirt. She is seen sporting various shades of blue and black. She also enjoys sporting various music band shirts, like Green Day and other bands. Lexus is also noted to have her mother's black hair along with her complexion and her figure. She is shown to resemble her mother most, and this is noted that her mother was a beautiful woman. Although she looks like her mom, she never got her mother's hazel green eyes, which was the one thing she like about her mother the most, this is probably due to her not having the feat. She got her eyes from Zeus. Powers Being the daughter of Zeus; Lexus holds divine authority over the creatures of the sky as well as weather, having powers that are greater than the children of nearly every other god. *ADHD: Like all demigods, Thalia possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. *Fighting Skills: Lexus has shown to be a formidable opponent with a sword, spear, shield and hunting knives. This is shown repeatedly throughout the series. *Dyslexia: Her brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Aerokinesis *Lexus has a minor degree of control over air as she can tame winds and create funnel clouds that eventually trigger her storm weather effects. Atmokinesis *Lexus has a minor degree of control over the weather. It is not close to matching her father's but she has great strengths to herself due to the fact that she can whield the Master Bolt along with wave out various hurricanes and tornadoes. Electrokinesis *Lexus has electrokinesis (control over electricity and lightning) due to her father, Zeus, the God of Lightning. Calling down lightning bolts are a lot harder than emitting static, as it makes her ready to faint, although her ability to control her exhaustion is deminished as she repeatedly practices the act. *Lexus can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. She can emit static sparks when she is angery, or even accedental. It is unknown why she cannot control this abilitiy but she is shown to do this repeatedly, but overtime it wears off to become an seldom thing. Relationships Romance Exavier Hall Lexus seems to like him. She has repressed feelings for him and seems to show her affections in the smallest ways. Over their time together, she is shown to be very prideful and also at times understands his ideas but sides against them due to the fact that they will eventually get them either killed or trapped. Exavier seems to think highly of her but also seems to have a feeling of inferiority upon first meeting her. It is because he was unable to help out while she did everything. Friends Jasmine Lemarr The two girls are shown to be on equal terms. Although she thinks of her as a friend, the two are at times at each otehr's neck, displaying their fathers' rivalry. Jasmine is shown to be very annoyed by all the leadership tasks that Lexus gets while she gets nothing. The both of them seem to have a sisterly bond although its more like rivals. They understand each other and seem to enjoy having each other around. Jasmine also seems to not want Lexus to lose to any one else but her, displaying her irratation at being second to her. Lexus seems to think good things of Jasmine. Family Zeus Although at first, she was unwilling to empathize with her father, she is shown to care a lot for her father, she believes that he can help her when she needs the most help and also knows that he will never let her die in the sky, this being due to him being the God of the Sky. It is unknown if he cares for her deeply but due to her abilities to host so much power it is assumed that she is a child of favor in Zeus' eyes. He also was shown to have had a kind smile when they first met. Magical Items & Magical Pets Magical Items Celestial Bronze Sword Alexus is shown to whield a celestial bronze sword which she always has at her side. It's unknown how she would conseal the weapon during quests but she could also have control over the mist in order to hide it. It is three feet long and is a well balanced weight. She is always using the sword to summon lightning if she doesn't have enough strength to do it alone. Aegeus Replica Alexus has a shield that is the replica of the Original Aegeus. It is shown to be very sturdy and has the ability to strike some fear into her enemies. She can use it to deflect various projectiles along with using it for brute force. The sheild itself isn't that special, although her firends seem to think so. It seems that Chiron also mentions that the shield seems to have an paculiar interest in daughters of Zeus. At first she doesn't understand the comment, but she eventually realizes that her sisters before he have used the shield. Magical Pets Arion Arion is a rapid horse that is shown to have taken interest in Alexus. It is her goto compainon and the only one that is shown to have royal expectation of her. He often is shown calling her Princess and Heiress which she often agrees with, just so that he can be quiet. Arion is also known to have a foul mouth as she thinks that he should just stay silent when it comes to travels, often being a bit critical and boarderline racist. Arion also was shown to be in The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena. It sides with both Greek and Roman Demigods, also he has mentioned a few mysterious things to Alexus about another person he likes more than her. Although she just put that aside. Trivia #Lexus's orignal name is Alexus, although she goes by Lexus. #Unlike her half-sister, she isn't afraid of Heights knowing that her father will protect her from dying within his domain. She thinks of peaceful things in order to fly, kinda like how Percy seems to be at peace when he is at the beach. #Lexus is also interested in Exavier. #Like her Half-Brother, she can summon the master bolt at will, but it seems to unfaze her due to her not being shown to have fatiuge. This could be due to the training she has done on endurance, in order to display little to no fatuige, #In book 1, she was shown to be weaker than Exavier, although in Book 2, she easily overwhelms him during the Camp Capture the Flag game, this means she trained harder than he did, during the six months time skip. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Zeus Category:Character Page Category:Female Category:Greek Demigod